galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-1001
ARC-1001 or 'Jacko' was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Corporal. Jacko trained in the ARC trooper ways as soon as he finished his regular training. Jacko had the potential to go higher in the ranks. Jacko was sent to Golden Squad after his ARC Trooper training finished. Jacko used DC-17B blasters and sometimes used a DC-15s blaster rifle. Training During his training on Kamino, Jacko had a chat to Jango Fett who told him that he was going to train him to be an ARC Trooper after he finished his regular training. Jango and Jacko became friends after awhile. As soon as Jacko finished his training he broke away from his friendship with Fett and continued his ARC Trooper training. Jacko worked along with ARC-1003 during his training until Troy left Kamino for Coruscant. Jacko also became friends with Sivid. He promised Sivid he would see him when the war provided time. Jacko saluted and walked in the ship with the rest of the ARC Troopers. Meeting the team When Jacko was meeting the team ARC-5688 "Quinn" introduced most of the squad. "Welcome to the squad Jacko. I'll give you the basics." "Yes sir!" "Alright. This is were the team meets for mission debrief unless, we are called from battle to another battle. We work together. We don't leave anyone behind, not matter how injured. ARC-8448 is the leader of Golden Squad and has the least experience. Finally I am the second in command and no matter what happens in battle, we are there for each other." Jacko seemed happy at the rules. "Those rules are great sir. But if you get injured who is the third in command?" "ARC-8823" "Waxer.." "You know him?" "The story of him and Boil on Ryloth came as far as Ryloth. But he died during the battle of Umbara." "Yeah he did, but we bought him back to life, by one Jedi who knew the technique." "Look forward to fighing with you guys." "Hardly anyone has time to fight. We are a squad with regular troops and us." "ARC Troopers." "Yeah, arcs." Jacko finally met the team and said "Thanks for havin' me" "No problems. But tell me this. Are you physically capibable to carry a 300 kg clone trooper body, if it comes to that?" "Yes sir! I trained with the ARC troopers and along with ARC-1003! SIR!" Boil then said "Troy eh?" "Yes sir! He was one of my mentors." "Great mentor. I welcome you to the team." "Thanks Boil." "Admiral Boil. Promoted after I joined the squad." "Good for you" said Jacko. Jacko was told to change into his Golden Squad armour. First Battle in blue After Jacko changed into his armour he reached for his DC-17 blasters and put them into the holsters and walked out of the change room. "Why is my armour blue?" said Jacko to Quinton. "We need corporals, running out of them. All good?" "Yeah. All good." "Were need on Kaanal!. Lets go." The team rushed to Kaanal when they landed they were taken to a prison where a prison break had taken place. Successful run After the prison break on Kaanal, Jacko had been drained of all his energy after he sat down on the floor of Gree's Machine. Jacko had taken down most of the prisoners. Jacko was called upon by ARC-8448 who told him "You did a good job down there Jacko. I'm pleased to see a rookie do so good." Jacko then said "I'm not just any regular rookie sir. I was trained as an ARC Trooper first before a torn pec, stopped me. Made it back before the last test. I passed my medical with flying colours. I had to say goodbye to Sivid. He was one of my greatest friends.." "Sivid had his nerve injury for 1 year and he was very good at helping the cadets.." Jacko then took off his helmet. "I promised him I'd see him again. I don't think that will happen." Jr thought the same. Change to Phase II After his first successful armour change, Jacko decided he wanted new armour. So he got it. Jacko was in his room when he was set upon by ARC-5688, "Jacko, I see you don't like the blue armour. What are you goin' for red?" Jacko said "I don't have to run by you. So if you want to, get off my case." Quinn smiled. "Not many have balls to say that to me." "Because you're a great pilot who has respect. I have skill. I was trained as a normal clone, until I was picked by Jango himself for ARC Training." said Jacko. "Jacko look, if you want to join another squad, I'm not forcing you to stay. No-one is." Jacko walked up to Quinn and said "I'm staying Quinn, whatever you say to me I'll stay. No matter what." Jacko then walked out into the port area of Coruscant. He walked out with two troopers beside him and he looked on to see that Venators were landing to refuel after a long mission. Tough nut After he had landed on Gretal after Commando Crouch failed to make his rescue mission quite. Jacko picked up the pieces and fought on his own during the mission even though he had help. Jacko let out a massive grunt when he finished the battle. Return to Kamino Jacko had returned to Kamino for some well deserved RnR and managed to meet up with Sivid again. "Sivid! Where are you?" Sivid then walked out of the training room with his hand in a cast and finally moving his fingers, "Jacko! How've you been?" Jacko then asked why Sivid he had a cast on his hand. "It's for protective measures. I finally have feeling again, but I can't been shipped out to battle until I have full confidence the injury wont stop me again. Common lets eat.." Jacko and Sivid went into the mess-hall and both sat down. "So what brings you here sadly?" "The war. It's been months and it's gotten more worse." Sivid then stood up and said "I'm sorry but there is not enough time for me to get out of here. We are producing less and less clones, due to cloning process and other places are doing it as well. I'm sorry I got to go." Sivid then walked away and Jacko went back to his lunch and then left Kamino back to a star destroyer. Death During a mission to Lola Sayu, Jacko was killed during a deep recon mission within the prison to get new intel. He got new intel and sent it quickly before he was shot in the head by an accidental blaster malfunction and fell into the lava below.